Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the discovery that the prokaryotic enzyme, aminoglycoside 3"-adenyltransferase (AGAT), in particular as encoded by a bacterial aadA gene, is useful as a selectable marker for transformed plants. The enzyme conveys resistance to spectinomycin and streptomycin. Such markers are particularly advantageous because they are non-lethal, provide rapid visual identification of transformed cells and permit selection in media containing either spectinomycin or streptomycin. In addition, AGAT may be used as a selectable marker which differentiates by enabling survival on selective media.
Specifically, this invention discloses vectors for transforming the plants with the prokaryotic transferase, plants containing the transferase and methods for selecting plants transformed with vectors having DNA sequences encoding bacterial adenyl transferases.